New Year's Party with Alice
by copper-twilight 14
Summary: Bella's best friend Alice is forcing her to go to a New Year's party with her. Alice wants Bella to meet a guy but will she? Will Bella actually enjoy herself? Will Bella end up doing something she will regret? R&R! it's VERY short! all human


New Year's Party with Alice

By: copper-twilight 14

A/N: this is my first fan fiction, so go easy on me. Alice, Jasper, and Edward are not siblings. all human.

Ch. 1: The Party

**Bella POV**

Tonight, New Years Eve, I was being dragged to a party with my best friend Alice. Alice is one of those people who is always outgoing. She loved to go to parties and get as much attention as possible. She was a complete opposite of me. I am just a plain sixteen year old. I am shy and hate attention.

Alice's boyfriend Jasper was throwing the party. Though I begged and begged, she would not let me miss this party. She wanted me to meet someone, a guy someone.

I chose to go to this party for if I had chosen otherwise, I would for sure be pushed into something worse.

I knew that Alice just wanted me to be happy and to have a boyfriend, but forcing me to do things just to meet a guy was a little over the top. I was not going to fight her because I knew that I would lose so it would be pointless.

Alice, of course, would not let me leave the house without her giving me ANOTHER makeover.

She picked out a new pair of designer jeans, that she bought me and a red v-neck long sleeved shirt. She made me wear a pair of black, two inch high heeled boots that I was not pleased to be wearing. Then she did my make-up and hair and finally let me look in the mirror. I had to admit that I looked great, even though I had no clue how I would be walking around tonight.

We headed out to Alice's car. She drove swiftly to Jasper's house and soon we were finding a parking spot on his street.

I carefully got out of the car, watching for ice and trying not to trip. All I needed was a trip to the emergency room. Without a scratch, I made it to the door.

Jasper answered it, greeted me, and took Alice's hand as he dragged her in with him to sit on the couch. I should have known that this would happen. Luckily I brought a book.

I found a seat in the corner of the room, where I hoped no one would notice me. Sadly, this did not happen.

Soon after I sat down with my book, Touching Spirit Bear, I heard a velvety voice talk to me. The voice said "Why would a girl as beautiful as you be sitting in the corner alone?"

When I looked up, I saw the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. It was defiantly a new face that I had not seen before. When I saw him staring back at me I realized that I had not yet responded to him. I blushed and tried to talk but I was tongue tied. He smiled at me and introduced himself. "My name is Edward Mason. What is your name?"

I sat there still unable to talk but I tried. "B-B- Bella S-Swan." I said stumbling over my words.

He smiled at me and sat in the chair next to me. "Well Bella, why are you sitting alone?" I loved his smile, it made me blush. "The only people I know here are a little preoccupied." I explained as I pointed towards Alice and Jasper staring into each other's eyes and in their own little world.

He laughed and I stared in awe at how it sounded glorious. But my stare was interrupted by Alice's soft and now annoying voice. "Bella, who is your friend?" she asked me with an excited smile. She was probably hoping that this would be the guy that would become my boyfriend; I have to say that I was hoping for that too.

"Edward Mason" he responded for me with his hand stretched out to her. "Nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Alice, Bella's friend. Why are the two of you sitting over here in the corner?" She said shaking his hand.

"Ask Bella, she was sitting here alone when I found her." Edward said. Alice looked to me with a questioning expression.

"I didn't know anyone." I answered her quietly and a little embarrassed. "Well at least you met Edward. Don't just sit here now. Get up and do something." She said walking back to Jasper.

"Come on. Let's go dance." Edward held out his hand to me. I took it reluctantly, afraid of tripping and getting embarrassed because I didn't know how to dance. He noticed my reluctance and said "It will be fine. I won't let you trip." I trusted Edward already and followed him out into the middle of the dance floor without even stumbling.

He lifted me onto his feet and we danced, staring into each other's eyes smiling for the rest of the night.


End file.
